Types of People on the Wiki
Note: THIS IS HIGHLY SATIRICAL. TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. Hey guys, CR here. Today I will be talking about types of people on the wiki that you see a lot. Since I have only been on the wiki for 6 months, I don’t know everything, but I think I know a decent amount. The People Thirsty for Roles This happens plenty on the wiki. These are usually people that are new on the wiki that want a role after 3 months. They will make discussion posts and mediocre resumes. When they usually don’t get the role, they get mad, but try again later. The Past Embracers These are generally OG commenters that complain a lot how the wiki “isn’t like its used to” and “just boring” now. They can’t embrace the new stage of the wiki and they complain about how the new wiki isn’t good. It never ends. The Ones Who Kinda Spams These are the people that get an absurd amount of edits in a small amount of time, usually by commenting on pages and posts many time to get them edits. This usually follows with a role request, and people having to tell them that edits doesn’t mean a role. They get mad, and the process repeats. The Arguers/Drama Starters These are the ones who start an argument over ANYTHING. Someone made a page? It doesn’t have perfect grammar! Someone makes a top ten list? Your favorite isn’t number 1! The cycle repeats. People usually get annoyed by this and call the person out for it. They get offended, and a crisis starts. These people are usually temporarily banned from the wiki. But, they don’t always learn their lesson. The ALWAYS Active People This sorta ties in the with the “Kinda Spammers” one. This person is always online. They always reply to discussion posts right away. Their “Online” tag is always green. They are always editing a page. Not just the wiki, but discord too. Always online. This usually results in a lot of edits, and the debate process repeats. The Competition Hosters These are the ones that are always hosting competitions, and participating in them. They think the wiki is an arcade and that’s all it’s for, and they get mad when people protest against it. This usually gains them a good amount of edits too, and well, refer to the bottom of this page. The Ones who are Active Every 5 Years These are the people that appear not very often, usually 2 weeks apart. Kind of ironically, this can sometimes be the people who are staff already. When the non staff people think they deserve a role but are never active, they get called out for this. And then, they are no longer “The One who is Active Every 5 Years” and now “The Arguer”. Usually after, they get rejected, and go back to normal. Although, it is kinda interesting when these people appear. The Leavers These are pretty self explanatory. These are the people who state they are leaving in a long dramatic blog post, but come back in a few days. They do this all the time, and they usually never leave. That’s all. The Yoda Religion Yeah. .. The hacker Cheesedoodles taste good. The Actual Good Ones These are the ones that actually flllow the rules and are good people. They don’t argue too much, or anything like that. . . So why am I talking about edits so much? Well, this is something I refer to as “The Wiki Plan”. It all starts with activity. Activity | | V Edits | | V Role | | V Power | | V Happiness Some people can’t settle with what they have. Some go through this cycle slowly, while others do it quickly. Some skip steps, while some exploit the system. (okay this is getting way too off topic) Thanks for reading this! If I missed any, leave it in the comments. Bye! -CR >:) - Henry Hudson Category:Opinions